harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi and Lennox
Early History Growing up the girls were always surrounded by people: the Potters, the Weasleys, the Minskys, the Lupins, or the Malfoys. The children of their parent's friends became like family to the girls. Dakota spent much time with Lily Potter (them being the same age) Louis Weasley, and the Scamander twins, while Naomi hung around more with the older members of the Weasley/Potter family. Hogwarts Years School lead them to spending less time together and more with people in their own years, but the sisters remained close. 4th & 2nd Year In January of Naomi's fourth year and Dakota's second year, Naomi and her sister Dakota road the London Underground (or the Tube), to meet Haleigh, Roxy, and Dominique for a concert. The Tube had an unexpected crash that night. The Potters and the rest of their cousins were at their grandmother's watching cable when their program was interrupted to announce the strange explosions that took place on train #674. Having just gotten off the phone with Naomi, Victorie knew that was the train Dakota and Naomi were on. Teddy and his old roomate, Nate that was there visiting, apparated to the underground tunnels to search for the fiery train. The search party found Naomi across the railway for the car unconscience, as if a blast had thrown her from the doorway. Before the could enter the flaming train to check for trapped survivers the gas tank exploded filling the tunnel with smoke and fire forcing the search party to leave. The necklace Dakota was wearing that night was found in the ash, a sign that she was inside during the explosion, they assumed her dead. Naomi was left in critical condition, a shard of scrap metal pierced her side, causing her to need 32% of her left lung to be replaced. Aries and Reagan, her parents, couldn't be reached until Naomi was already in the ER. Draco Malfoy, being one of the emergency contacts on Naomi's records filled out the general paperwork. After surgery, Naomi woke up a week later and was released within several months. Recovery The Black family's recovery was rough. Aries was distant, and Reagan became overprotective of Naomi. Naomi felt choked at home and ignored her parent's rules. Skipping class at school and starting to follow the wrong crowd, Naomi was in a dark place. She often acted out of anger and ignored her mother's attempts to keep her at home safe from the world. Aries isolated himself rather than help Reagan discipline, making both his wife and Naomi feel neglected. Upon finding a unopened pack of cigarettes in Naomi's sock drawer, Reagan was so furious she wouldn't even listen to Naomi as she tried to explain that a bad friend gave the pack to her while she was mourning but she never smoked any. Before Reagan left for work, she cast a charm on the house that wouldn't allow Naomi to leave, forcing her into house arrest. Angry from the fight, Naomi pushed over a coffee table. A photo frame that rested on the table shattered. Feeling defeated Naomi picked it up and cried as she realized it was a picture of her baby sister. Wanting anything to make the pain go away, Naomi overdosed on pain killers. James found Naomi and called Haleigh who hurried to Reagan's job. Finally accepting that Aries and Reagan don't know how to help their daughter, they decide to send Naomi away to Paris for two years, while they clean up their life at home. Describing Relationship Naomi and Dakota were very loving to each other often bring the other along when hanging with friends. Naomi was firm on letting Dakota be who she wanted to be, even supporting her crush on Lorcan Scamander at such a young age. Dakota was never jealous of Naomi's close relationship with Hadleigh Minsky, for she considered her as a sister too. Dakota would often go to Naomi for advice even though she found Naomi's solutions sometimes too crazy to do, Dakota still enjoyed her input. Quotes Songs Gallery HNandD.jpg|Hadleigh, Naomi, and Dakota phoebe-tonkin-as-a-baby.jpg|Baby Naomi and Dakota 3282be93da8ad4b6c2dd5f152367097d.jpg Danielle-Campbell-Claire-Holt-and-Phoebe-Tonkin-the-originals-tv-show-35809784-500-488-1.jpg 35a9c09ea1b983e0e7e132013b497628.jpg e2f98966c88baf698313a8fdc2b2fc37.jpg leah-pipes-phoebe-tonkin-and-danielle-campbell-at-mtv-fandom-awards-in-san-diego_2.jpg Naomi and Dakota